


If the world was ending (you'd come over, right?)

by ashamelessfolk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, unspoken feelings, very light sub behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashamelessfolk/pseuds/ashamelessfolk
Summary: Harry knows he might die tomorrow, so he is going to spend what might be his last night with the one person he really wanted to be with.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	If the world was ending (you'd come over, right?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, hope it's not too bad/cringey..

_But if the world was ending_  
_You'd come over, right?_  
_You'd come over and you'd stay the night_  
_Would you love me for the hell of it?_  
_All our fears would be irrelevant_

Draco was sitting on the couch placed in front of the fireplace in the bedroom that has become a sanctuary of sorts.  
His bedroom was the only place in which Draco felt any resemblance of safety these days. He hardely even ever stepped foot out of it.

Ever since the dark lord had decided to reside in the manor Draco felt as though there was no place for him to truly hide in, but his bedroom was as close as he could get.

Something big was coming. He could feel it in his bones, and it made him feel unsettled. He didn’t know where that feeling was coming from but he just couldn't seem to shake it off. Maybe he was finally losing his mind he thought sardonically while staring into the flames.

A sudden pop was heard behind him in the room and startled him out of his thoughts, he instinctively drew out his wand to defend himself as he turned to the intruder.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Draco asked once he saw who the intruder was.

“Lower your wand Malfoy, I'm not here to hurt you.” Potter said in a study voice while avoiding answering the question. The truth is he didn't really know why he was there.

Draco started lowering his wand, of course he knew Potter wasn't going to hurt him, he never even got over the bathroom incident last year. “That's not an answer,” he said angrily. “We agreed you wouldn't come here again. It's too dangerous. For you as well as for me” he said in a quieter, gentler voice.

Harry tried to think of a good answer, and when he couldn’t find one he decided to go for the truth. “I wanted to see you” he said in a voice filled with something Draco would never dare name.

“Oh”

“yeah, oh.'' Harry looked at Draco for several moments before deciding to lay it all out there. After all, it’s not like he’s got anything to lose.

“Everything is going to end tomorrow. The final battle. I have done everything i could do in order to prepare, and now all that's left to do is kill him”

“All that’s left? You say it like it’s nothing, like it’s going to be easy” Draco said while looking baffled by Potter’s casualness to the whole thing. how could he say that he's going to kill the dark lord tomorrow and be so cool about it? Potter truly never ceases to amaze him.

“I don’t think it’s nothing. Of course I don’t. But I've accepted that I have done everything I can to prepare myself. And now, there's nothing left to do but wait until tomorrow comes.”

“Well, if you're going to fight the dark lord tomorrow than that means there's a good chance tonight is your last night” Draco said while staring at the man standing in front of him, the one that was talking about taking down of of the most powerful wizards in the world as if he was talking about something as simple as the weather. “You might die tomorrow.” He continued in a much softer voice.

Harry came closer to the man in front of him until he was close enough to touch and whispered “I might”.

Draco saw Harry move towards him and didn’t know if he wanted to push him away or push him even closer.  
“Then I resume my earlier question. Why are you here? If this is what might be your last night shouldn't you be with the people you care about? I mean they must be worried sick not knowing where their golden boy ran off to.” Draco tried to put a bite into his words but his heart wasn't in it and he and Harry both knew that the question was genuine.

Harry took a few moments before replaying. “everyone keeps looking at me like I’m already dead. They don’t mean to, and they keep telling me how they believe in me and that I’m gonna be okay, but I can see it in their eyes. They’re scared, and as selfish as that is, I just can’t deal with it. Not tonight. Tonight I need to think about something else” Harry’s eyes traveled from Draco’s eyes to his lips and then back again “Or better yet, not to think at all”

Draco felt as though he was about to lose himself in Harry’s eyes and drew a big breath. “That’s a really bad idea potter” He argued weekly while putting his hand on Harry's chest, “you should get out of here”

They both knew that Draco wouldn't deny Harry. He never did.

Whenever Harry needed him, Draco was there. It has been like that ever since the first time Harry snuck into the manor to talk to Draco a couple of months after the events of the astronomy tower.

Harry gave Draco something he desperately needed, Someone he could willingly submit to so that he could have the strength to keep up the pretence of submitting to the dark lord. And in turn, Draco gave Harry something he also desperately needed. An escape. A person he could come to. Whether it was to confess his fears and hopes or to lose himself in Draco’s body so as not to think of anything at all, Draco was there.

Harry placed his right hand on Draco’s hip, “I know what we agreed on, but I haven't seen you in three months. I… I’ve missed you'' Harry whispered against his lips, not quite touching them. He never did until the moment He sees the surrender in Draco's eyes.

He squeezed Draco’s hip, “Please Draco, I need you.” he gazed deep into Draco’s eyes and saw the exact moment he once again gave himself over to Harry.

Draco pressed his lips to Harry’s. It started off gently, and then, after a few moments of getting reacquainted with each other, the kiss became more demanding.

Harry licked Draco’s button lip, as if asking for entrance which Draco gladly gave.

There was nothing quite like this Draco thought. Being kissed like this by Harry Potter made life worth living, and moreover, It made life worth fighting for.

Draco put the hand that wasn’t resting on Harry’s chest around the man’s shoulders and pulled him even closer while at the same time Harry moved the hand that was resting on Draco’s hip under his shirt and started to caress his back.

Harry then took his other hand and buried it in Draco’s blond hair. He was obsessed with that hair. Ever since the first time he touched it he couldn't get enough, it was so much softer then he had always envisioned.

He pulled slightly from the kiss to take a breath and moved his hands to the front of Draco’s shirt to start unbottning it.  
Draco took advantage of Harry being distracted and made himself busy moving his lips to kiss Harry's jaw, then down his neck and from there to the tender spot behind Harry’s ear. The one that Draco knew made Harry weak in the knees.

A soft moan escaped Harry’s lips when he felt Draco’s kiss.  
He finally managed to remove Draco’s shirt off and decided that it took too much time. Time he would much rather spend doing something else. Harry mumbled a quick spell that left both he and Draco naked, “get on the bed and lie on your back” he whispered in a husky yet demanding voice that left no room for arguments. Not that Draco would have even wanted to.

Draco slowly walked over to the bed and felt Harry’s eyes watching him. Laying completely naked on a bed while having someone watching you like you’re it’s prey should be intimidating, Draco knew it. And yet, lying there with Harry looking at him with eyes filled with fire, he could feel nothing but excitement for the night to come.

Harry stood there for a few moments. Not moving any closer but just looking at the gorgeous man lying on the bed in front of him, just waiting to be taken. He felt honored and unworthy of the trust and want that he saw reflecting in the grey eyes that were watching him.

He climbed up the bed and positioned himself above the blond man, resting his legs between Draco’s and his right hand at the side of Draco’s head. Harry took his other hand and placed it softly at Draco's face with his thumb below Draco’s chin.

Draco felt as though his body would explode from anticipation soon if Harry wouldn't hurry up and start to properly touch him. All those tender touches were driving him wild. And then, just as he thought Harry was going to kiss him again he used the thumb that was resting below his chin to tilt Draco’s head up and started sucking and biting on his neck.

A series of uncontrollable moans and whimpers escaped Draco’s lips. He loved it when Harry marked him up. The feeling of being claimed by Harry’s lips, tongue and teeth was an incredible one. Harry always knew how to suck with the exact right amount of preacher and bite just hard enough to be on the right side of pain. It was an exquisite feeling and Draco had no idea how he survived three months without it.

“God, Harry this feels amazing” Draco managed to get out between a gasp and a moan

Draco’s couldn't keep quiet and kept making all these incredible sounds. Harry was delighted. Hearing Draco lose himself in sensation like this and knowing he got him there by barely touching him made Harry feel like he could conquer the world. But for tonight, He would conquer Draco. every inch of him, and that was more than enough.

Harry started moving lower, kissing Draco’s chest and then flicked his tongue on Draco’s right nipple. Draco gasped and grabbed Harry’s hair just when the man closed his lips on the sensitive bud and sucked lightly. He grazed his teeth on the nipple and felt the body below him shudder. After a few more moments Harry switched his attention to Draco’s other nipple and started giving her the same treatment.

By the time Harry had decided he had abused Draco’s nipples enough and started kissing and nibbling his way down Draco’s body Draco was a trembling shaking mess. His cock was rock hard and leaking pre cum non stop, creating a small pool on his belly. He tried moving Harry fester to where he needed him by pulling slightly at his hair but he should have known by now that he shouldn't try to rush Harry once the man has decided to take his sweet time.

The rushing attempts had ended with Harry grabbing Draco’s wrists and pushing them to the mattress on either side of Draco’s head.

Harry lifted his gaze up and met Draco’s eyes “are you going to be good and keep your hands there or do i need to restrain you?”

“I’ll be good. I promise” Draco replied in a breathy voice, he was amazed he still had the ability to form a coherent sentence at this point. Yes, it wasn't a very elaborate sentence but still, he was pretty impressed with himself.

Trying to keep his hands where Harry left them once the man resumed kissing and sucking Draco’s body was so difficult Draco considered for a few seconds to just let Harry restrain him, after all it’s not something they haven't done before.

He eventually opted to not be restrained and instead to show Harry how good he could be all on his own. He closed his eyes hoping that not seeing his dark haired lover will make it easier to control himself.

It did not.

Harry reached Draco’s happy trail and from there to Draco’s cock. The man stopped breathing when he felt the hot breath on his sensitive shaft and prayed to every god that has ever existed that Harry will give him what he needs.

Draco thought that the gods were on his side tonight and his body shuddered when he felt Harry licking off the pre cum from him and then pressing his tongue to Draco’s slit.

Harry on the other hand thought that that one small touch was enough for now and continued on his journey down Draco’s buddy. He knew That Draco's inner thighs were extra sensitive and used that knowledge to his advantage by sucking love bites to the area.

“Harry, come on. Please babe I need more. I need you to take me. please”

In bed was the only place Draco let endearments escape his lips. Partly because his inhibitions and brain to mouth filter was practically nonexistent at those times and partially, because who he and Harry were when they were like this were not the same people they were in their regular day to day lives. They were different. They were together, and Draco let himself be who he could have been.

Harry heard Draco’s pleading and figured he had tortured his lover long enough and that it was time to move along, after all he was behaving so well. He moved up and kissed Draco softly, not letting the kiss become more intense.

“Roll over for me love, head on the pillow, bum in the air. You know the position.” Draco was mesmerised by Harry’s voice and was about to roll over when Harry placed his hand to his throat, not tight enough to cause harm or even bruise but with enough pressure so that it will be felt, “and don’t touch yourself” he commended.

He let go of the panting man that was below him and moved a little to the side so as to give Draco room to get in the position they were both so familiar with by now.

“My god, you’re stunning,” Harry said as he caressed Draco’s body before moving down, spreading Draco’s legs and settling between them. He leaned forward, pressed a kiss between Draco’s shoulder blades and then licked his way down, not stopping until he reached the bottom of Draco’s spine.

Draco held his breath with anticipation. He knew what was coming next and even though he mantelly prepared himself a whimper still managed to escape his lips when Harry spread his cheeks open and ran his tongue over Draco’s hole.

Harry loved this part. Opening Draco using his tongue and feeling how the tight ring of mussels loosens little by little ‘till he can push inside and lick from within. Harry was so turned up by this point he knew he could come from doing this alone. But this wasn't what he wanted. Not tonight. Tonight he wanted to finish while buried deep inside the man he had spent the last three months thinking about.

He knew he had to hurry up or he wouldn't make it so Harry pushed the first finger inside moving it slowly in and out of Draco’s body.  
Once Draco was loose enough Harry pushed in a second finger and started scissoring to stretch the rim even more.

Draco thought he was going to pass out if Harry didn’t put his cock inside him soon. His own cock was throbbing, the head purple and a study stream of pre-cum coming out of it. The command he received from Harry to not touch himself led to him clenching his hands so tightly to the sheets he was surprised they hadn't torn up yet.

He felt Harry pushing in a third finger and called out to him “babe I’m ready for you, I don't need another one” he lifted his head from where it was resting and turned it so that he could see the green eyed man, “take me” he said in a broken voice.

Harry locked eyes with his begging partner and hesitated for a few seconds. He knew Draco wasn’t stretched enough yet but he also knew that Draco prefers things to be a little to the rough side and that he gets off of the burning feeling that comes with Harry’s cock entering a hole that was too tight for it.

He nodded his head, not trusting his voice enough to speak at the moment. Draco’s words made him feel like his body was on fire.

Harry placed a kiss to Draco’s back and turned him over while moving back up his body. He positioned himself between Draco’s bent knees, said the lubing spell he could do wandless by now, lined up his cock and rested his forehead to Deaco’s.

“Touch me” he whispered against Draco’s lips.

Draco didn’t need to be told twice and the second Harry permitted it he put his right hand and the nape of Harry’s head and the other at his back, caressing him, urging him to move inside him.

Harry pushed slowly in and swallowed Draco’s moans with his lips.

Between Draco’s incredibly tight hole gripping him and Draco’s hands moving to scratch at his back and bum Harry felt like he might be dreaming becouse surely nothing could ever feel this good.

After a few moments of lying still Draco signaled Harry that he was okay and he can keep going by moving his hip and making Harry slide in deeper. Harry pulled back a few inches before thrusting back in, building a slow and steady pace.

Draco felt so good inside. He was hot and so tight and Harry wanted those moments to last forever.

He didn’t know what the future would bring, hell he didn’t even know if he was going to live past the next 12 hours or so, so Harry needed to make sure that whatever happens next, this night will be something Draco will never forget.

If he dies tomorrow then he wants to forever live in Draco’s mind.

Draco wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and gasped when the change of angle made Harry’s cock brush his prostate, “right there. Yes, deeper. God babe you feel so good inside me” he moaned, his eyes closed and head tilted back, exposing his neck.

Harry buried his face in Draco's neck while kept pulling in and out him slowly gaining speed. He buried himself bells deep every time he pushed in and made sure to brush Draco’s prostate with each thrust.

He could feel Draco was close and wanted to see his face when he inevitably fell over the edge. He lifted his gaze up and murmured “open up your eyes for me love”.

Draco seemed completely lost when he opened his eyes. He looked at Harry with so much lust and unspoken feelings it took Harry’s breath away.

“Whatever Happens tomorrow, I want you to always remember that when it seemed like the world might be ending, you were the one I came to” Harry stopped and saw that Draco’s eyes were filled with unshed tears. “If this is to be my last night, never forget that you’re the one person I wanted to spend it with.”

Harry’s words were Draco’s undoing. He came so hard his entire body arched and his toes curled painfully. He grabbed Harry’s face in his hand and pulled him down for a bruising kiss. He could feel Harry coming inside of him which only prolonged his orgazam and Draco thought he might pass out from the over sensation.

They kissed through the orgazems and after shakes and once their heartbeat started slowing back down again and their bodies calmed down from all the adrenaline running through them the kiss became softer, sweeter.

Harry gave another soft, wet kiss to Draco’s lips and then put his face back in Draco’s neck. He loved resting his head there, smelling the scent that was so uniquely Draco. He pulled himself gently out of Draco and felt the man wince slightly at the sudden empty feeling.

“You were incredible” Harry said against Draco’s neck, “you didn’t touch yourself once, it was amazing” He lifted his head slightly and pressed a kiss to Draco’s jaw line.

“Yeah it really was” he answered while scratching lightly at the dark haired man’s scalp and hearing him purr in return.

Draco heard Harry’s breaths even out and knew that the man had fallen asleep. He loved it when Harry fell asleep while with him, it showed just how much he really did trust him.

He didn’t know how long he laid there, not able to sleep himself, thinking on what's to come. Harry’s words were circling around in his head, making him realize that if the world really was ending, the only man he would want to be with on his last night was the one laying on top of him holding onto his body at this very moment.

Draco knew his feelings for Harry were strong, but he never allowed himself to look too deeply into them because he was afraid of the consequences. He wanted to tell Harry how important he is to him. How he couldn't imagine a world without him in it and that the last several months without him were awful. That there hasn't been a day he hadn't missed him terribly. But he didn’t want to burden him. Not right before he was supposed to go and save the world. Besides, tonight wasn't about him and what he needs, but what Harry need’s and Draco will always provide for him.

Draco felt Harry waking up, nuzzling his throat like a cat and then kissing it before lifting his head up to meet Draco’s eyes.

They looked at each other for several long minutes, not a word spoken between then. They let their eyes voice what they couldn't express out loud until the moment came when Harry said he needed to go.

Draco watched him get up and dressed and a cold shiver went through his body now that he didn’t have Harry’s warmth in bed with him.

He got out of bed and put on his silk rube. He couldn't stand it laying there all casual and naked in front of Harry like everything was just fine and normal while the man was about to go to war.

Harry put on his clothes and then his shoes and then there was nothing left to do but leave.

He turned around to look at the man he wanted nothing more than to stay here with and felt an ache in his chest. Draco was so beautiful it was almost blinding to watch, and if Harry dies tomorrow then at least he would die knowing what true beauty was.

Harry came over to where Draco was standing and wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him close. He looked him in the eyes for a few seconds and then leaned in to brush his lips against Draco’s one last time.

"Draco, I really-” Harry started saying.

“Don’t” Draco stopped him and placed his fingers gently on Harry's lips.

“Don’t say anything. Anything you still have left to say you can tell me the next time you see me. Hopefully it wouldn't take another three months” Draco said with a tender smile before he stopped talking for a few seconds and lifted his gaze from the fingers that were placed on Harry’s lips to his eyes, “maybe it would even be as soon as the day after tomorrow?” he asked with a voice as steady as he could and eyes filled with longing to the man who has not even left his side yet.

Harry removed Draco’s fingers from his lips and kissed each of them before placing it on his cheek.  
The feeling of Draco’s hand filled him with emotions he knew he couldn't afford to deal with at the moment.

“Yeah. The day after tomorrow.”

Harry then proceeded to place his own hands on Draco’s face, cardeling his face gently before placing a soft, barely there kiss on his forehead.

Draco closed his eyes the moment Harry put his hands on him, too afraid if he’ll keep looking he would break and beg Harry not to go. He felt Harry’s kiss to his forehead, and in the next moment, when he opened his eyes he was once again alone in his room. Almost as if the night had never even happened.

If Harry would never come see Draco again and instead decide to go and marry some witch and have a mundane life without him it would break Draco’s heart, but he could live with it. Because Harry deserves nothing more than being happy and to get everything he wants out of life, So as long as Harry is happy Draco can be content.

And no matter what happens next, Draco knows he will always be the one Harry came to when he knew the world might be ending.


End file.
